Scrabble
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Suivez la vie de Khan et de McCoy sur l'Enterprise au travers de vingt six drabbles ( un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet) répondant à un mot thème mettant en avant soit leur amitié soit leurs romance.


**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude.

 **Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur cet OS ! C'est un texte un peu particulier puisqu'il est composé d'une série de drabble **sans aucune connexion**. En faite, je me suis lancée le défit d'écrire un drabble d'exactement cent mots pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet ( sauf deux ou trois qui ont cent un mots parce que fuck it). Donc chaque lettre est représentée par un mot thème avec pour base le couple Bones/Khan. Le début est plus centré sur leur amitié et la fin sur leurs relation amoureuse.

Sinon juste pour info, la lettre « K » m'a saoulait ! Vous avez pas idée d'à quel point j'ai galéré ! Comme d'habitude, **Ywëna** a été ma béta sur ce texte mais n'a pas laissé de note.

* * *

 **Accident:**

La première fois qu'ils se parlèrent durant la mission d'exploration, hors de toute obligation, résulta d'un banal accident. L'ascenseur tomba en panne, les coinçant tous les deux dedans. McCoy jeta un coup d'œil à Khan qui essayait vainement de relancer l'ascenseur.

L'Augment, vaincu, murmura un _« Saloperie de... »_ qui surprit Bones.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Khan jurer. Le docteur éclata de rire, s'attirant un léger sourire de Khan. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que Bones ne se plaigne ouvertement de l'ascenseur, bientôt suivit par Khan.

Pester contre cette machine fut la première discussion d'une longue série.

 **Brûler :**

L'équipe d'observation tomba en pleine révolution.

Le peuple cherchait, avec violence, à renverser le pouvoir impérial. L'équipe essaya de ne pas s'impliquer mais elle fut vite repérée. Le groupe d'observation fut obligé de s'enfuir en se dispersant. Bones, deux autres enseignes et Khan formèrent une petite bande de fortune. Sans trop de casse, ils parvinrent à se mettre à l'abri. De là, Khan fixa la ville qui s'étendait devant eux.

Le palais était prit d'assaut, et Bones se demanda si cela lui rappelait le jour où son propre règne a prit fin.

_Tout finit toujours pas brûler. Murmura Khan, solennel.

 **Caméléon :**

Bones se surprit à observer de plus en plus Khan. Il se giflait mentalement à chaque fois mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Regarder l'Augment interagir était fascinant.

Khan adaptait son comportement selon chaque personne qu'il rencontrait. Hautain avec Jim, glacial avec Spock, impassible avec Uhura, enthousiaste avec Scotty dès qu'ils parlaient d'ingénierie,... Khan changeait de facette à chaque fois, pouvant être aussi bien charmant que terrifiant.

Bones ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une grande capacité d'adaptation ou d'une simple attitude manipulatrice pour tromper tout l'équipage.

Mais il avait remarqué que c'était avec lui que Khan souriait le plus.

 **Détruire** :

McCoy brisait tout autours de lui.

Durant l'enfance ce n'était que des objets comme son vélo, le vase préférée de sa mère,... Puis ses capacités de dévastation s'amplifièrent. McCoy détruisit alors son mariage ainsi que toutes les promesses qu'il avait un jour faite à sa fille.

Il détruisit, encore et encore.

Et un jour, il s'inscrivit à Star Fleet.

McCoy était terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa toute nouvelle famille. C'était la raison qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de Khan, de devenir vraiment son ami. Vu son passif, l'Augment était une véritable allumette.

Et McCoy en avait marre d'être la dynamite.

 **Écœuré :**

Les Augments étaient solides.

Ils pouvaient quasiment tout affronter, tout supporter. Ils guérissaient de presque tout et pouvaient se battre contre n'importe qui. Mais rien n'aurait pus préparer Khan au dégoût qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Nauséeux, Khan reposa sa part de gâteau presque finie sur son assiette avec une grimace, oubliant un instant la fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur de Chekov. La pâtisserie trop sucrée lui avait laissé un goût de beurre synthétique et de vanille bien trop artificielle en bouche.

_Immonde, hein ? T'aurais dû m'écouter. Fit le médecin, moqueur.

Khan eut envie de lui vomir sur ses chaussures.

 **Formel :**

La planète qu'ils visitaient donna une fête en leur honneur.

Le monarque du coin organisa une soirée avec toute l'aristocratie possible. Spock les informa qu'ils devaient tous s'habiller de façon formelle pour donner une bonne impression. Ils avaient des vêtements prévu pour ce genre d'occasion mais Bones les détestait. Ils étaient trop serrés, trop rigides et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Puis il vit Khan et son cœur loupa un battement.

Sa tenue était similaire à celle de McCoy mais l'Augment était tout simplement _royal_ dedans.

Durant la fête, McCoy décida de se noyer dans le punch pour arrêter de mater Khan.

 **Guerre :**

L'équipage l'ignorait mais parfois, Khan avait des flash back.

N'importe quoi pouvait les déclencher, et il revenait alors trois cent ans en arrière. Il revoyait des villes entières être détruites et des cadavres joncher le sol. Khan revivait un monde dans lequel ses amis mourraient par dizaine et où l'espoir d'avoir leurs propre vie disparaissait peu à peu.

Après un flash, Khan aimait aller à l'infirmerie. Il n'expliquait jamais sa présence, s'installant dans un coin pour observer et écouter le docteur. Étonnamment, la présence de McCoy avait un effet apaisant sur les guerres qui ne cessaient de revenir le hanter.

 **Hoquet :**

Lorsque cela arriva, McCoy n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

McCoy et Khan étaient en train de déjeuner ensemble dans le réfectoire. Le docteur était toujours étonné à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait proposé à Khan de déjeuner avec lui la toute première fois. Mais il avait cru que l'Augment refuserait poliment, lui qui mangeait toujours seul.

Pourtant, Khan avait accepté.

Ils étaient donc en pleine discussion quand McCoy entendit un petit bruit sonore. Il dévisagea Khan et demanda :

_Est-ce que tu as le hoq...

_Non. Coupa Khan.

McCoy aurait juré qu'il venait de _rougir._

 **Illusion :**

_ La paix est une illusion, tous ce en quoi Star Fleet croit finira un jour par s'effondrer.

Ils étaient dans la salle de repos et personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Le docteur ne pouvait pas lui donner tord au fond. Toute la débâcle avec l'amiral Marcus et la section 31 en étaient la preuve après tout.

Mais McCoy, probablement contaminé par Jim, refusait de l'admettre à voix haute. Il se pencha et prit le verre de bière romulienne des mains de Khan.

_Très bien Monsieur le pessimiste, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'arrêter de boire.

 **Juron :**

Leonard McCoy jurait.

Beaucoup.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une insulte ne passe les lèvres du docteur. Souvent, c'était à l'égard d'une chose qui l'agaçait. Mais lorsque ses jurons étaient destinés à une personne, McCoy devenait créatif. Elles étaient uniques, adaptées à son destinataire et c'était celles qui faisaient le plus rire mentalement Khan.

Un jour, Khan revint blessé d'une mission ayant dégénéré. Il avait été imprudent et McCoy lui passa un énorme savon :

_ Est-ce qu tu réfléchis avant d'agir espèce de crétin d'esquimau décongelé et... Et qu-est-ce qui te fais sourire bordel ? !

 **Karaoké :**

_Non.

_Allez Bones ! Tout le monde vient !

Le docteur haussa un sourcil alors qu'il dévisageait Jim.

_Parce que tu vas me faire croire que Spock a accepté de venir à cette soirée karaoké ?

Jim, gêné, secoua avec résignation la tête

_Non il a refusé, il trouve ça illogique.

_Et moi je trouve ça chiant. Déclara Bones.

Mais Jim n'abandonna pas pour autant et utilisa sa dernière carte :

_Khan vient par contre.

McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt. Khan allait venir ? Il allait _chanter_?

_Tu fais chier Jim. Dit-il, vaincu.

_Je sais ! Claironna le capitaine.

 **Limite :**

McCoy avait peur.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard de Khan s'assombrir, il se demandait au fond de lui si ce n'était pas la fin. McCoy lui faisait confiance désormais, et il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Mais le docteur avait vu ce dont Khan était capable.

Il savait jusqu'où l'Augment pouvait aller quand il était poussé hors de ses limites. Le vaisseau avait presque été détruit et ils avaient failli tous y passer.

Jim en était mort.

McCoy et Khan étaient _amis._

Mais si un jour, l'Augment franchissait à nouveau la ligne, McCoy craignait pour l'avenir de l'Enterprise.

 **Migraine :**

McCoy avait un mal de crâne phénoménal.

Cela arrivait parfois et le seul remède qui fonctionnait, c'était un thé aux herbes médicinales extrêmement fortes. McCoy était affalé sur son bureau, refusant de quitter son service plus tôt. Entêtement plutôt inutile puisqu'il avait trop mal pour bouger un muscle. Mais c'était sans compter Khan qui, ayant apprit pour sa migraine, arriva avec une tasse fumante.

McCoy leva la tête vers lui et soupira :

_Tu es génial...

Khan eut un sourire affreusement agaçant et McCoy poussa un grognement en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

_Non, j'ai rien dit en faite.

 **Nudité :**

_ … Tu es à poil.

_Finement observé docteur.

McCoy se tenait dans la chambre de Khan, toute raison de sa venue complètement oubliée. L'Augment sortait tout juste de sa douche quand McCoy était arrivé. Il avait quitté sa petite salle de bain pour l'accueillir mais sa serviette était tombée.

McCoy pouvait donc admirer pleinement Khan et les gouttes d'eaux qui parcouraient encore son corps. Ses yeux glissèrent du visage de Khan pour aller toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une zone très... _intéressante_ , McCoy murmura un :

_Oh la vache...

_Oui je sais, vous me passez mon pantalon maintenant ?

 **Obéissance :**

Khan était un soldat.

McCoy avait tendance à l'oublier mais avant d'être un résident de l'Enterprise et un tyran, Khan avait été une arme humaine. Lui comme tous les autres Augments avaient été crée pour se battre dans une guerre au proportion inimaginable.

Une arme, il l'était toujours, mais son côté soldat était désormais profondément enfoui.

Pourtant, quand McCoy lui ordonna sèchement de s'asseoir pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure, Khan obéit instantanément. C'était un geste mécanique venant d'un réflexe profondément ancré en lui.

Prêt à exécuter la prochaine commande.

McCoy soupira en le remarquant. Il détestait lui donner des ordres.

 **Panique :**

Leur premier baiser n'en était pas un.

Comme à leur habitude, la mission d'exploration dégénéra. Le pont de bois qu'ils traversaient s'effondra et McCoy tomba dans l'eau. Il fut emporté par le courant et avant que Jim n'est le temps de réagir, Khan sauta à sa suite. Ils furent éloignés du groupe mais Khan parvint à repêcher le docteur. Mais il était inconscient et l'Augment n'arrivait pas à le réveiller. Le massage cardiaque ne suffisait pas et malgré lui, Khan paniqua.

Finalement le bouche-à-bouche s'avéra efficace et quand McCoy ouvrit les yeux, Khan le serra dans ses bras de soulagement.

 **Querelle :**

Jim pouvait les entendre se hurler dessus.

La dispute était mémorable et le blond décida d'aller les calmer. Il avait peur que la crise dégénère et en tant que Capitaine, il était de son devoir de s'assurer que tout se passe bien entre les membres de son équipage. Jim ne savait pas ce qui avait déclencher une dispute pareille mais elle durait depuis presque dix minutes. Soudain, il n'entend plus rien et, inquiet, Jim utilisa son pass pour entrer de force dans la chambre de McCoy.

Devant lui, les deux hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser sauvagement.

Jim repartit précipitamment.

 **Respirer :**

McCoy croyait qu'il allait étouffer.

Il essaya de bouger mais il était complètement coincé. Pire, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se dégager, la pression sur sa poitrine augmentait. Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire, il allait bêtement mourir ici. McCoy poussa un grognement et il regarda l'Augment endormis.

Sa tête était calée sous le menton de McCoy et une bonne partie de son corps reposait sur le torse du docteur. Ce dernier était totalement piégé et le pire, c'est qu'il trouvait ça quasiment mignon de la part de Khan.

Mais franchement, être un tel poulpe devrait être illégal...

 **Sacrifice :**

Parfois, Khan pensait à son avenir.

A la fin de sa probation, Star Fleet devait lui rendre sa famille et leurs autoriser la colonisation d'une planète.

Mais il appréhendait la fin de la mission des cinq ans.

Quand l'échéance arriverait, il devrait quitter McCoy. Le docteur n'abandonnerait jamais Star Fleet pour venir avec lui, peu importe les sentiments qu'ils se portaient. L'autre solution serait que Khan renonce à partir avec sa famille. Mais il aurait alors impression de les trahir.

Dans les deux cas, il devrait bien vite faire un choix.

Et renoncer à l'un ou l'autre lui semblait insurmontable.

 **Théorie :**

_Bones, je peux te demander un truc ? Fit Jim depuis son communicateur.

_Oui quoi ?

_Disons que vu que c'est moi le capitaine du vaisseau, Khan est venu me demander la permission pour faire quelque chose de très important.

_Ah bon ? S'étonna Bones. A propos de quoi ?

Il y eut un silence avant que Jim ne réponde avec excitation :

_ De façon purement théorique, comment tu te sens à l'idée d'une demande en mariage ?

Il y eut un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du communicateur et Jim soupira :

_Et merde, il vient de s'évanouir.

 **Univers :**

Ils étaient sur le pont d'observation à regarder les étoiles.

Le vaisseau avançait tranquillement dans un rythme qui les berçaient. Confortablement installé, McCoy avait la tête posée contre le genoux de Khan. Un silence agréable c'était installé entre eux et après avoir travaillé pendant des heures, McCoy était prêt à s'endormir. Doucement, la main de Khan trouva le chemin de ses cheveux pour les caresser. McCoy émit un bruit proche du ronronnement et Khan eut un sourire attendri.

L'un comme l'autre, cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi en paix.

L'univers défilait devant eux et McCoy s'endormit.

 **Vulnérable :**

Khan entra sans un mot dans la chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, leurs emplois du temps leurs permettaient de dormir enfin ensemble.

Mais le docteur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'Augment l'enlaça par derrière. Il sentit Khan enfouir son visage contre sa nuque et s'appuyer contre son dos. McCoy s'immobilisa, reconnaissant la manière tacite de Khan de demander un peu de réconfort.

_Tu veux en parler ? Murmura-t-il.

Khan secoua la tête et McCoy se retourna pour lui faire face. Puis, il prit le visage de l'Augment entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

 **Whisky :**

McCoy avait bu un verre de trop.

Ou probablement quatre.

Mais le docteur s'en foutait car en cet instant, tout allait bien. Une chaleur agréable s'était rependu dans tout son être et il était étendu dans un fauteuil de la salle de repos. Jim était dans le même état et il affichait un sourire béat.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu sors avec Spock. Fit McCoy.

_Et moi que tu sors avec Khan.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent en riant bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trinquer à nouveau.

_On a une vie amoureuse improbable n'empêche. Remarqua Jim.

Bones hocha doctement la tête.

 **Xylographie :**

_Xylo – Quoi ?

_Xylographie. Répéta Khan. C'est le terme désignant l'art de faire des gravures sur bois.

_Qui me dit que ça existe ? Contra McCoy.

_Allez y, vérifiez.

C'est ce que fit McCoy et malheureusement, ce mot improbable existait. Le docteur grogna et Khan afficha un grand sourire victorieux.

_Vous connaissez les règles Docteur. Déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

McCoy lui jeta un regard noir qui fut totalement ignoré. Il ôta son pantalon, se retrouvant uniquement en boxer sur sa chaise. McCoy marmonna en fixant le plateau de jeux :

_C'est la dernière qu'on fait un « _strip scrabble »._..

 **Yeux :**

Parfois McCoy pensait qu'ils étaient bleu clair.

Puis la lumière changeait et ils étaient vert ou bien encore noisette. Une fois, McCoy aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient devenus doré. Le docteur n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de très romantique mais il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il avait beau regarder Khan, il n'arrivait jamais à deviner leurs vrai couleur. Une fois, l'Augment le surprit en train de le fixer et il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

_Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Avoua McCoy.

_C'est horriblement cliché ça. Remarqua Khan.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna mi-embarrassé mi-agacé:

_Oh ta gueule...

 **Zénith :**

L'apogée de leur relation arriva un jour des plus banale.

Il n'y eut pas de feux d'artifices, d'événement avant-coureur ou encore un chœur chantant en arrière plan. McCoy et Khan regardaient un film sur la tablette du docteur tout en étant confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre. A la moitié du film, McCoy eut soudain une révélation des plus importantes.

_Khan ?

L'Augment émit un « _Umm_ » signalant son attention.

_Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Silence.

_Khan, respire ou tu vas finir par t'évanouir là.

L'Augment reprit le contrôle de lui-même avant de dire :

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ! See you !


End file.
